El oso Blanco
by ez.EAD
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se Cierne sobre Fox y su Equipo... Ellos Deberan Evitar una Gran catastrofe y enfrentar a Alguien relacionado con el pasado, un nuevo enemigo Que utiliza "La muerte" como Arma


**Nota del Autor: **Hola a todos!...

Bueno, Que puedo decir... Tras Leer muchisimos Y excelentes Fics de esta seccion y por supuesto jugar algunos juegos de "Star Fox" me dije a mi mismo... ¿Porque no? Y Aqui estoy, con este pequeño Fic... Llamado "El Oso blanco"

Antes de comenzar, Quiero darles un par de Datos de mi y como escribo :P

1- Soy alguien descriptivo y pues me encanta Desarrollar Escenas emocionales y De accion xD asi que, no se preocupen si ven a partir de Ahora capitulos "Algo" largos.

2- Me gusta Dar sugerencias Sobre Musicas o como yo llamo "Tracks" Para oir de fondo... Suelo poner las letras de las mismas a modo "Songfic" o cuando me da flojera usar Transiciones xD Asi que si ven una que otra nota de Autor por ahi, o letra de cancion, no se Preocupen :) y sino quieren oirla ignorenla xD

3- Espero que disfruten esta historia, PERO ANTES! una ultima Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Escenas de Violencia y Gore, Muertes y Escenas de Accion intensa y habra escenas no aptas para gente sin "Criterio Amplio", es una historia "Muy Condimentada" por asi decirlo xD

**Sin mas Preambulo, Disfruten la Historia!**

* * *

**Nota del autor 2:** Historia que contiene Un Flashback en el medio: El flashback es en **"Negritas" **y El "presente" en letras normales:

* * *

**"El Oso blanco"**

_"Prologo:"_

Sus músculos se tensaban con cada intento de alejar el peligro inminente de su cuerpo, aquello que quería destruir su integridad como persona.

El sudor corría por su rostro, sus ojos como cuchillos se clavaban con fiereza frente a su enemigo.

En esos instantes la pelea, era casi como un baile… cuyos movimientos debían ser tan coordinados y precios, para evitar que algo saliera mal.

Era una lucha constante de dos por obtener el control ante aquella contienda.

Lo que desencadenaría a la victoria.

Un golpe seco fue justo a la mandíbula de su rival, en un intento de desestabilizarlo, acto seguido, Con su mano libre trato de empujarlo más lejos de su alcance, pero, el enemigo estaba casi ceñido a su cuerpo, por nada del mundo se dejaría vencer…

Nuevamente sus fuerzas flaqueaban, la lucha se estaba prolongada por más tiempo del que parecía… y eso comenzaba a acabar con las fuerzas que tenía.

Por otro lado, su fiero enemigo no parecía mostrar señales de cansancio, tan solo estaba envuelto en una rabia ciega y destructiva.

Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y Cual animal rabioso, se empeñaba en alcanzarlo mientras soltaba una serie de gemidos inentendibles y una espesa saliva escurría desde su boca.

El sujeto envuelto en aquella irascible locura aplico más fuerza a su forcejeo y consiguió acercarse un poco más.

Ahora estaba a escasos centímetros.

En aquel instante, Al ver los avances de su enemigo, La desesperación comenzaba a asolarlo… los sonidos de esfuerzo y aquellos gemidos de locura, era lo único que llenaba la oscura habitación… De vez en cuando, alumbrada por un pequeño foco proveniente de una lámpara, que se mecía desde el techo de un lado hacía otro.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto?, ¿Cómo el había llegado hasta ahí?, ¿Por qué?...

Las respuestas, eran casi tan desconocidas… como aquello que había pasado.

La luz del débil foco, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más intensa… a medida que sus propios recuerdos, de lo que lo había traído allí, venían a su mente…

Sus oídos aun zumbaban cuando evocaba el vago recuerdo de las voces que gritaban sin control a través de la radio.

"**Estamos cayendo"**

**El canal auditivo de entrada del Arwing recibía un mensaje proveniente de una voz alterada y llena de un terror incontrolable.**

**Producido por una persona que parecía iba a encarar su muerte muy pronto.**

**Las alarmas de la cabina comenzaban a sonar también, de forma estrepitosa, una y otra vez tratando de alertar de un desastre inminente… De Alguna forma había que buscar protección.**

"**¡Fox!… Pronto Ingresaremos a la atmosfera!"**

**Nuevamente se escuchó un grito provenir de las vías comunicadoras de la Nave, del otro lado trataban de comunicar que pronto se acercaba el inminente desastre.**

**Pero fue inútil, los gritos de ayuda y los de advertencia dejaron de oírse y solo se comenzó a percibir una molesta estática.**

"Crack"

Un golpe seco trajo a Fox de nuevo a la realidad, su cuerpo había sido llevado directo hacía una pared, provocando que se golpeara su espalda en la fría y dura superficie de concreto.

Su enemigo se negaba a ceder y cada golpe que se lanzaba contra él era inútil, puesto que parecía ser inmune al dolor de alguna extraña forma.

Tampoco parecía entender de razón alguna.

Era ridículo mencionarlo, pero se parecía a un… Zombi.

No había palabras, Gestos o señales que usaran para hacer entrar en razón al sujeto… pero aun así, el zorro se negaba a rendirse, debía hacerlo entrar en razón mediante el uso de palabras, después de todo… Aquel enemigo era parte de su mismo bando.

-¡Detente! –Grito.

El enemigo, un Lobo de color Café… Llevaba puesta una armadura Blindada que tenía grabada en su pecho "Ejercito de Corneria"

Las garras de la criatura de mayor altura se aferraron con fuerza a la ropa del zorro.

La adrenalina que se drenaba a su sangre hacía que el corazón latiera con más fuerza.

En una postura firme, nuevamente comenzó el forcejeo.

Si aquel sujeto que quería dañar su integridad física, no se atrevía a ceder, él tampoco lo haría… Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas de ser necesario, Hasta que uno de los dos cayera.

Al igual que…

"**Estamos preparando naves para el impacto"**

**El sistema de vuelo de la nave Arwing estaba demasiado estropeado, una de las alas estaba despedazada y de ella salía un intenso humo de color negro.**

**Lo único que se escuchaba del resto del equipo era… un montón de ruido a través de las ya casi muertas Radios. **

**Fuera de la cabina de pilotaje se podía apreciar, A través de los Cristales… Como la metálica coraza comenzaba a envolverse en brillantes y rojas llamas, producto de un abrupto ingreso a un planeta desconocido.**

**La atmosfera se estaba encargando de despedazar al ya bastante deteriorado Medio de transporte que era la nave.**

**Detrás de las llamas una gruesa nube de humo también se mezclaba con las ya abrazadoras llamas que ahora envolvían casi toda la estructura metálica.**

**La velocidad aumentaba de forma Desmesurada.**

**El característico sonido del Aire siendo roto por una caída se escuchó.**

El lobo que con armadura militar, logro ganar la Ventaja de esa lucha, sus inagotables y salvajes fuerzas habían ganado, los músculos del zorro habían cedido por el esfuerzo prolongado.

De un solo empujón, Fox cayó al piso, pero rápidamente trato de levantarse… Pero, no logro hacerlo, La enrome figura del canino rival se abalanzó sobre él.

Por alguna razón, el extraño solo buscaba Atacar con sus fauces...

Un último Rugido se escuchó y ese Soldado se arrojó a su rival.

Rápidamente, Fox lanzo una patada al abdomen de su enemigo, si bien la fuerza no había sido suficiente para sacarlo de combate, lo hizo a un lado.

Acto seguido…

**Fox se arrastró desde la bola de fuego y metal que era su nave… La caída había sido tan dura que las maniobras de Aterrizaje apenas habían alcanzado a salvar su vida.**

**Los restos habían alcanzado a herirlo significativamente.**

**Todos sus huesos, sin excepción, dolían… Era algo intenso y dominaba su ser entero.**

**Soltó un profuso suspiro de Agonía y con sus lastimados brazos comenzó a arrastrarse… Cual insecto, alejándose de lo que sería una pronta explosión de los restos de su nave.**

**En aquel momento un asqueroso olor a metal fundido invadió sus fosas nasales, seguida de una cortina de humo que comenzaba a extenderse a lo largo, haciendo borrosa su ya debilitada visión.**

-¡Haaa!, Rayos –Replico Fox, aún estaba en el piso ahora solamente sus brazos lo sostenían de lo que parecía una muerte a manos de este individuo.

Se retorció…

**Trato de Moverse de un lado a otro, pero al hacerlo un dolor punzante en su abdomen se hizo presente, estremeciéndolo.**

**Se llevó una de sus Adoloridas manos a la zona afectada y logro sentir como un cálido y espeso líquido emanaba de allí, manchando el suelo de color carmesí.**

**¿Acaso Estaba sangrando?**

**No podía moverse más halla que eso, tampoco levantarse, puesto que ambas piernas parecían estar rotas, También su cuerpo y Ropa presentaban importantes quemaduras y cortes.**

**Ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de reconocer su entorno, casi no podía ver, puesto que se estaba debilitando rápidamente, debido a la pérdida de sangre.**

**Movió los ojos y…**

Tratando de Buscar un objeto cercano, exploro a su alrededor, puesto que tenía que librarse de su captor.

Y ahora que no quedaba opción, Las palabras eran inútiles, también lo era seguir con esa contienda.

En un momento así, donde estas al filo de la navaja, donde eres tú o la vida del otro… Tienes que…

Manchar tus manos con la sangre de alguien más.

**Quizás el Había sobrevivido al impacto, pero le quedaba relativamente poco tiempo… Aún más, con aquellas heridas mortales en él.**

**Subió la mirada nuevamente al cielo, Queriendo observar el sitio que lo hizo tan feliz por última vez.**

**Ahora solo le quedaba consumirse al que llamas que rodeaban su fiel nave… **

**Solo deseaba, muy profundamente dentro de él, que sus amigos… hubiesen sobrevivido y no estuvieran tan mal como él.**

**En aquel instante, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y perder la conciencia, una Silueta apareció de la nada, interponiéndose en su campo visual.**

**Fox emitió un Débil grito y…**

Lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de su enemigo y con suma rapidez sus ojos continuaban explorando en busca de algo que lo ayudara…

Fueron, aterradores segundos hasta que al fin, dio con la respuesta su problema.

Allí, en el chaleco blindado de aquella Armadura, Aun lado de una Descolorida tarjeta que ponía el nombre del soldado: "Benjamín Shepered"

Había un cuchillo de supervivencia en su funda, el cual los soldados de tierra siempre traían consigo.

**Fox abrió los ojos acto seguido…**

**Emitió nuevamente un gemido apagado, sus pulmones dolían demasiado, hasta el punto de no poder Respirar.**

**Aquella silueta, se mostró al fin… pero oculta lo que parecía ser un casco y mascara aprueba de gas, ambos de color azul.**

**El enmascarado lucía una armadura completa a juego con el color del casco.**

**Unos lentes de color rojo brillante, cubrían los ojos del desconocido, mismos ojos que examinaban el deteriorado estado de Fox.**

**-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el Demacrado zorro.**

**El enmascaro observo en silencio al vulpino durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que alzo su mano y.**

De un tirón, con su mano libre, Fox quito de su funda aquel cuchillo que estaba resguardado y sin hacer o decir nada más… Aunque lamentando la muerte de un "aliado" movió su brazo y…

**El enmascarado hizo un gesto mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba Fox.**

**-El sujeto ha despertado –Dijo con voz grave, perteneciente al desconocido- Debemos comenzar el procedimiento auxiliar.**

Fox estaba tonito, Había hundido completamente el cuchillo, Hasta la empuñadura, en la cavidad abdominal del lobo marrón, entre los espacios libres para moverse que poseía la armadura.

Eso era una herida grave, pero… El Canino no se inmuto, seguía tratando de atacar.

El zorro saco el cuchillo cubierto de carmesí, y lo hundió nuevamente en otra sección del abdomen.

Ahora su propia expresión comenzaba a cambiar a una de terror, ¿Por qué no se detenía?

**El deteriorado Fox apretó los dientes, su sexto sentido, aquel que había desarrollado tras innumerables combates mortales, comenzaba a sonar como una alarma.**

**Avisando del peligro.**

**-¿Quién eres?... Responde –Volvió a decir, esta vez casi en un murmullo, su conciencia se iba apagando con lentitud- Di algo –Tras decir eso, una profusa tos se apodero de él.**

**Con sus fuerzas restantes llevo su mano a su osico, tratando de cubrirse.**

"**cof…cof…cof"**

**La palma de su quemado guante se cubrió de sangre.**

**El enmascarado hablo nuevamente.**

**-Tal parece que hay que apresurarse –Comento.**

Habían sido 4 puñaladas, las que el zorro había asestado en diferentes partes del abdomen de su enemigo… Pero era inútil, este seguía con la misma furia y fuerza, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"¡HAAAAAA!"

Fox soltó un grito profuso, uno de guerra, esta vez… Apunto la hoja de su puñal, a uno de los brazos de su captor, cortando los Tendones del brazo derecho, que permitían la movilidad.

El soldado "Ben" se precipito con fuerza hacía el zorro, por culpa del brazo que ya no le permitía mantenerse en la posición de forcejeo que estaba.

**-Entonces, Procedamos –Otra voz, aparte de la del enmascarado se escuchó, esta era distinta y se escuchó algo más a lo lejos.**

**Como pudo, el debilitado Fox ladeo su cabeza… Y poco más lejos, vio a otros 5 enmascarados, comenzar a acercarse.**

**-Afirmativo –contesto el que estaba aún lado del zorro.**

**Tras eso extendió su brazo hacía el…**

**¡Alejate de mí! –Exclamo Fox, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que poseía.**

**Asesto un codazo directo en la mandíbula Del lobo que aun insistía en morderlo, derribándolo a un lado.**

Tras dicho golpe, Fox cambio de posiciones… Ahora él estaba arriba, Tenía el dominio.

"¡Haaaaa!"

Libero toda la tensión, La adrenalina en un solo grito y acto seguido alzo el cuchillo de combate.

**Los enmascarados, esos cinco que parecían ser de un mismo equipo, puesto que llevaban armaduras iguales… Rodearon al Destrozado Fox Mccloud.**

**No hizo falta realizar ningún movimiento brusco, puesto que el zorro perdió el conocimiento en ese instante…**

**Lo último que pudo escuchar Fue:**

"**Esta es la Operación Oso blanco"**

Las imágenes lentamente se desvanecieron…

Fox clavo la gruesa arma punzo-cortante con todas sus fuerzas, Directo debajo de la mandíbula del Canino de color marrón.

La fuerza fue tal, que… El cuchillo atravesó hasta la parte superior de la cabeza… en un Angulo completamente recto.

"_Haaaggg…."_

El soldado, Ahora comenzaba a convulsionar… Mientras alzaba con debilidad sus brazos unos centímetros, para dejarlos caer nuevamente.

La sangre comenzaba a Drenar desde la empuñadura del arma, manchando el pelaje de color naranja tostado de Fox, de Rojo.

Con una mirada entre Rabia y lastima por haber acabado con ese sujeto, se puso de pie.

Suspiro Y Observo a su alrededor.

Estaba dentro de una gran bodega repleta de cajas, la misma totalmente abandonada…

Todos Aquellos Recuerdos eran tan confusos para Fox.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?...

¿Por qué?

Y aun más importante, Que era, ¿La operación Oso blanco?

* * *

**"Mi padre me llevó a un lugar sagrado Cuando Era niño…"**  
**"Allí, Agarré su mano fuerte y le pregunté: ¿quien está controlando este mundo ahora?..."**  
**"Y dónde está Realmente el cielo…"**

**"Cuando fuimos arrojados a este mundo, nos dijeron que nacimos en pecado, ¿Por qué?"**

**"En un mundo que no nos da nada"**  
**"Necesitamos algo en que creer"**

**"quebrados como una flecha… Hemos servido al cielo en constantes guerras fuera."**

**"quiseramos regresa… pero"**

**"¿A quién debemos gritarle?"**  
**"¿A quién debemos seguir?"**  
**"¿Quién es nuestro salvador?"**

**"¿Quién no da la espalda cuando lo necesitamos?"**

**"¿Por qué tenemos que ser sacrificados**  
**a esos que procuran unirse a nuestro circulo en la oscuridad?**  
**¿Por qué tenemos que vivir en un mundo sangriento**  
**aun cuando a los más débiles los dejó caer sobre mí?"**

**"¿Porque continuamos?..."**

**"¿Acaso? Mi recuerdo continuará"**

**"Mi voz seguirá adelante… Mi voz continuará"**

**"Si no hay nada más por lo que sobrevivir, entonces**  
**¿porque creer en el pecado?"**

**"Este mundo está sangrando y tú puedes ver su sangre"**

**"Abre los ojos ahora**  
**Abre tus brazos ahora**  
**Arroja tus armas**  
**porque tú nunca podrás controlarlas**  
**con tu fuerza de voluntad corrupta"**

**"Nunca dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio**  
**Si dices que eres fuerte, Ese creo que ya no eres tú"**

**"Si dices que eres libre entonces mantén esa cadena lejos de ti"**

**"Lo que quiero no es nuestra libertad…"**

**"lo que quiero es que nos den a nosotros un simple Vida"**

**"No necesito esta nación afligida por siempre, Lo que necesito es a nosotros"**

**"Dormir un sueño tranquilo"**

**"así que por favor, detén este sangriento mundo ahora mismo"**

**"Abre los ojos ahora**  
**Abre tus brazos ahora**  
**Arroja tus armas**  
**porque tú nunca podrás controlarlas**  
**con tu fuerza de voluntad corrupta"**

_**Fin del Prlogo.**_

* * *

_**Nota Del autor: Bueno, eso es todo por Ahora :) espero lo hayan disfrutado... Espero Comenten, Gracias!**_

_**PD: Los comentarios Recibidos mediante "Reviews", seran respondidos al final de cada capitulo :) **_


End file.
